Born
by SiriuslyLoopyLupin
Summary: Oneshot, written for a challenge. Small scene between Lily and James as they realize their future and Harry's after learning the prophecy. As always, read and review please.


**Author's Note: My latest one shot, again a challenge for Pride-of-slytherin2's 180 Quotes challenge. This quote is "For you were born for so much more than this," and focuses on the Lily, James and Harry. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Nothing is original here, except the plot. The characters and the song/poem are not mine, sadly.**

"For You Were Born For So Much More Than This"

_" Holy spirits, you walk up there_

_in the light, on soft earth._

_Shining god-like breezes touch upon you gently,_

_as a woman's fingers_

_play music on holy strings._

_Like sleeping infants the gods_

_breathe without any plan;_

_the spirit flourishes continually_

_in them, chastely kept,_

_as in a small bud_

_and their holy eyes_

_look out in still_

_eternal clearness._

_A place to rest_

_isn't given to us._

_Suffering humans _

_decline and blindly fall_

_from one hour to the next,_

_like water thrown_

_from cliff to cliff,_

_year after year_

_down into the Unknown_."

"You know, that's a real depressing lullaby," a thin man was a mess of dark hair and glasses remarked dryly, a small smile playing on his lips.

A small woman with long, dark red hair and startling emerald eyes was in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, smiling down at the infant in her arms, who had a mess of black hair identical to the man. He looked far too big to be rocked to sleep, something the man noticed.

"Isn't he a little old for the rocking chair?"

"Shh, James," Lily responded, not taking her shining eyes off the child. James walked closer until he was right in front of the pair. He knelt hand, brushing the back of his palm gently across the baby's head, sweeping the dark hair out of his closed eyes.

Lily gave a strangled sort of cough and James looked up quickly. She had pressed her free hand to her mouth and her eyes were glistening.

"Lily, don't," James said loudly.

"James, you're going to wake Harry!" She hissed back. Little Harry squirmed and whined unpleasantly. Lily immediately cooed at him, pressing her lips to his forehead and gently rubbing his tummy. He was back to sleep in moments. Despite that, Lily continued to rub his stomach, staring into the boy's slumbering face.

"James, what are we going to do?" She asked in a low voice.

"We'll find a way,"

"James, it's Voldemort!"

"I know who he is, thanks," he replied scathingly. "Lily, we're going to win this war."

"Win?" She said, a note of hysteria in her voice. "How can we win? Didn't you read the _Daily Prophet_ the other day? Edgar Bones, murdered! His whole family was! His wife, the two little girls. The oldest was only five! Harry's not even two, how is he supposed to live?"

"Lils, he's got us." He pleaded, pressing closer to his son and wife.

"That little girl had Edgar and you know how talented he was! Head Boy, twelve N.E.W.T.S, and practically begged to become an Auror."

"Lily—"

"And at the last meeting! Dorcas! She was killed personally by Voldemort, that's our fate, James, I can just feel it," She whispered, tears spilling over and down her cheeks.

"Lily, it doesn't have to be that way," He gripped her arms tightly, staring at her, trying to make her understand.

"It does," She said softly. "But you," She leaned closer to Harry and kissed his forehead again. "You were born for so much more of this. You shouldn't have to live in this terror, this chaos, not know whom to trust, friends dying every day. There's more in life for you, Harry. Love and friendship."

"Pranks," James fake-coughed into his hand and Lily smiled slightly at him, rolling her eyes.

"Some _fun_ too, I guess." Her smiled flickered and she was somber again. "I know that, for sure. That's why I know you're going to live. I will do anything to make sure of that. Even die,"

Lily leaned back in the chair, rocking slightly, her eyes closed as the tears stained her cheeks. James stood up and looked down at his small family. They were all that he had left. As he watched his son sleeping peacefully, the tears on his wife's face, he reached into his pocket and gripped his wand. He knew exactly what Lily meant. Harry was special. He had a long life ahead of him, even though, it appeared he and Lily did not have that same blessing. His heart clenched as he realized he would miss his son's growing up. He wouldn't teach him Quidditch, or give him advice on girls or help him take Hogwarts by storm with the Invisibility Cloak. He gripped his wand tighter. He would do anything to make sure his son had those chances.

Even die.

**Author's Notes: So sad… :[ This is set after Lily and James find out about the prophecy but a few weeks before Halloween. As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please, review. **


End file.
